


Now I Want

by Brokenjaw (Vrael)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw
Summary: In which Jyn and K-2SO both survive in space, crash an Imperial Gala, shoot some people, and express their feelings.





	Now I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe in which the events of Rogue One happened - Baze and Chirrut didn't make it, but Cassian, Jyn and K-2SO did.

### 

"So, I'm not sorry for this,  
I'm not sorry for you-  
You are the part of me I,  
I can not want to let go.”

 

Jyn was never a void-walker. Some people had the uncanny ability to trod across stars. Soar across nothingness. They could breathe in the deepest black. Pilots, adventurers, smugglers. The threads on which life stretched its legs and tested boundaries.

Regardless, Jyn preferred the ground beneath her feet and fresh, unrecycled air in her lungs. Gravity that moved her feet, that slid along the tip of a blade. She preferred not to be floating, almost unassisted, and spiraling through nothing.

Unfortunately for her, she had a very stupid droid to rescue.

The space above Coruscant was an emptiness that waxed fat and unchallenged. Ships orbited the planet like flecks of glitter, but from where the ship was parked, there was nothing, except for a smear of space debris that used to be a tie-fighter and half the U-wing’s cargo.

Jyn looked out the cockpit window and swallowed. Somewhere in that wreckage was K-2SO. She wasn’t sure if he was intact, but she was about to find out.

She took a deep breath, checked her safety cable, then her second safety cable. The seals in her vaac suit. Once, twice, three times.

And then Jyn ejected.

Her fingers had barely touched the cargo release button before her body was ripped out into the cold eternity.

In those rushed, panicked seconds she was oblivion. Spinning fast. Sinking across a horizon of sound and nothing. She was a harp plucked to a chord, a note in a sea of darkness, drowned out by an orchestra. Jyn could have floated forever in the space between stars. 

Then the safety cables twanged taut. 

She didn’t realize how fast and hard she was breathing; her heart threatened to leave her rib cage. It took minutes to calm down. 

Suddenly, impact. All shuddering vibration and aching noise. Everything jolted. Something plowed through her right arm and ricocheted away. Space debris. Glittering away and then void.

There was pain. Screeching, hollering, pain. Her right arm was splayed out at a wrong and impossible angle. Her shoulder was dislocated. Panic, red and climbing clouded her vision. 

The suit was intact. It had to be, or else she would already be dead.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

It was a struggle to reign in her far flung emotions, her pulse, and her breathing all at the same time.

She was closer to the wreckage now. Closer to Kaye’s tracking beacon. Her brain wrestled down fear into focus. The HUD in her helmet marked The droid’s location at 25 meters away. Only 25 meters. A stones throw by galactic standards, she could do this.

Pain was temporary. Panic was temporary. But losing K-2SO would be forever.

Jyn descended, as much as one could descend when there was no such thing as up and down. Her gloved fingers twitched the throttle button. Gas puffed from the jetpack, inching her way towards him as delicately as possible.

The red outline of K-2SO’s prone form came closer and closer in her vision. Long limbs curled up on themselves. Her stomach twisted, as she was reminded of a dead insect.

If she didn’t know any better, he looked afraid. He rocked a bit, and the HUD readout indicated that he was slightly vibrating. The idea of floating for eternity has space debris was terrifying. At least humans had the sweet release of death. His kind was not so lucky.

He finally glanced over at her. And then did a double take. And then stared some more.

Jyn took the opportunity to wave.

His arms promptly released themselves, so swift that he almost looked embarrassed. Eyes, blazing in the darkness - latched onto the space debris that he hovered near. Long metallic legs found purchase on what used to be a hull and magnetized. Then, he crouched.

_Don’t do it._

__Don’t you dare._ _

__K-2SO rocketed off, using the energy his body created to shoot forward through nothingness. It was only a second before the droid collided with her. She screamed in agony as her broken arm twisted the wrong way._ _

__She could have been angry._ _

__She should have been angry._ _

__But the relief of him in her arms soothed. Her coiled pain, and the frustration of a wounded animal, evaporated- and only he remained._ _

__He held onto her longer than she thought was necessary, but it was nice. Her heart rate settled into it somewhat. His arms reminded her that she was not alone._ _

__And neither was he._ _

__K-2SO was saying something. But there was no sound in space. She could feel his voice rumble through her suit, his eyes flickering with the effort - but silence reigned supreme._ _

__He tilted his head- His eyes jittered. Then, without preamble his hands went to her chest. Blood pounded in her throat. In her cheeks. A flush of embarrassment, confusion and anger. She would have swatted his hands away, but the suit was so thick that moving felt like wading through syrup. Deft metal fingers flipped a red, blinking switch and swiftly retracted._ _

__“Can you hear me now?” A sardonic voice crackled in her eardrums._ _

__Jyn nodded once, swallowing down her ire._ _

__“If you bothered to read the instruction manual, it would have informed you how to turn the internal communications system on. The suit also has audio input. As much as it loathes me to tell you, you can speak and I will hear you on this frequency.”_ _

__“I’ll remember that for the next time you get sucked out of an airlock.”_ _

__“You make it sound as if it was my fault, and not yours.”_ _

__“You make it sound like you didn’t volunteer to do emergency repairs against my orders while we were under heavy fire.”_ _

__They had been stalked by an interceptor class tie fighter. K-2SO managed to down their commutation systems before a distress call could have been made. However, that seems to piss off its pilot significantly. What was a routine extraction mission for Jyn became a dog fight. And honestly she wasn’t really good at flying, or flying and shooting at the same time._ _

__K-2SO insisted on emergency repairs. And she, well, she had to figure out how to win fast._ _

__“It’s not my fault that there was only a point-zero-seven percent chance that you would decide to blow most of our cargo.”_ _

__“Look, we were out of ammunition. It did the job, didn’t it?”_ _

__“I suppose I cannot argue with proven results.”_ _

__“I mean, it would be nice if you didn’t argue at all. Especially when I just saved you from a millennia of boredom.”_ _

__“And How do you know you’re not consigning me to it?”_ _

__“Would you rather float through an abyss for the rest of your foreseeable future?”_ _

__“I believe my opinion on that is fifty-fifty. It would be so terribly unfortunate that I would never have to do anything ever again. Like listen to your melodic voice for example.”_ _

__“Please just shut up.”_ _

__“You first.” His voice caught then. Surprise and irritation. “Your right arm is dislocated and fractured. The is a split along the radius._ _

__It was then Jyn noticed her arm was floating at a very awkward angle._ _

__The droid held her. So very very gently he held her. She was gathered up in his arms, and he curled around her protectively. In a way she could understand his delicacy. She was his tether to the ship - but it seemed a little overboard._ _

__“I couldn’t have Cassian come back and have his precious droid lost In space, now could I?” She quipped._ _

__“I leave you for ten minutes, and you break your bones and eject yourself into space.”_ _

__“Out of order, but yes.” “Now would you be a dear and wind the cable up back to the ship? I'm down one arm.”_ _

__—-_ _

__K-2SO plucked the cigarette from Jyn’s mouth, and ground it into dust within his fist. Flecks of ash and tobacco dusted her pants._ _

__“I was smoking that.” Jyn’s lip curled irritably. “And it’s not like tobacco grows on Hoth. I had to trade rations for this.”_ _

__“I am disinterested in what it cost you.” He replied. “What I am interested in, however, is why you insist on an activity that is proven to shorten your already short and insignificant lifespan.”_ _

__For all of his insult, his fingers were incredibly gentle - he cradled her broken forearm as it if were something reverent. Something separated from her being. She tried to focus somewhere else, anywhere else. But the inside of the U-Wing was barren. And being cross-legged on the floor of the hold didn’t afford her a new or interesting perspective._ _

__“Because it makes having my broken arm being manhandled by a droid bearable.” Jyn shot back._ _

__“I am being careful.” He said, as if he had the broken arm and not her. The amount of pain and annoyance condensed into those syllables was impressive_ _

__“Doesn’t make it hurt less.”_ _

__“I’m surprised you cared to come get me.”_ _

__“I’m surprised you can feel surprise.”_ _

__“I can feel every emotion you can.” He said irritably. “However, I manage them more efficiently.”_ _

__“Sure you do.” Jyn decided it was not the time to mention the only reason he got shot out into space was his attitude problem._ _

__But she rather liked the attitude problem. Pissy was preferred to servile. It made him different from all the other droids she had the pleasure of meeting,_ _

__“I still don’t know why you saved me.” He said._ _

__“One of life’s great mysteries.”_ _

__“I’m going to have to set this in order for it to heal properly.” K-2SO said clinically. “We have analgesics on-board. I highly recommend taking some now.”_ _

__She shook her head._ _

__“No Kaye. They make me fuzzy. We both need to be sharp right now.”_ _

__“Then I would recommend a distraction. What I am about to do will be severely unpleasant.”_ _

__“Right. I’ll just read a book. Paint a picture. Watch a holo-vid.”_ _

__There were none of those things on board. They both knew it. His recommendation was moot. Jyn was no stranger to pain. It was always on her doorstep._ _

__“You should tell me a story.” He said._ _

__“Do you want me to build you a campfire as well?”_ _

__“Just say something. Anything, please.” His vocoder stuttered, like a voice breaking. Sometimes she forgot that droids weren’t simple machines - they had complex algorithms. It was clear the idea of realigning her bones was just as unpleasant to him as it was to her._ _

__She decided not to be difficult, for the first time in the history of the universe._ _

__“Once,” Jyn began. “At the end of the Republic, there was a Jedi Knight. No Master was his equal in strength, and his ferocity saved millions. He flew across systems like a fish swims in a sea. His lightsaber ended armies upon armies of Separatist Droids. One slice could topple twenty B-2’s.”_ _

__“Sounds like a charming fellow.” K-2SO condescended. Jyn supposed dispatching droids did not make her hero sympathetic in his book_ _

__“He fell in love with a Queen, who was later an ambassador. Love, as you know, was forbidden by the Jedi Temple. Attachments, it was said, were unhealthy, and to top it off, she was very much in the public focus - making their relationship difficult to hide.”_ _

__“Why do you think he loved her specifically?” K-2SO unwrapped a bandage he had plucked from the remaining cargo. “It would have been so much easier to ignore his feelings and find someone less politically sensitive. Or not even bother with love.”_ _

__The droid was prepping her arm now. His metallic touch ghosted and trembled. It was so unlike a droid to be unsteady. She still trusted him, but the awkwardness in which he held himself was strange to her. It caught at her brain like a hook on a thread, pulling her previously held perceptions at their seams._ _

__“I heard she was beautiful, clever, and diplomatic.” Jyn sighed. “But let me tell you this Kaye, when you love someone, the reasons why you shouldn’t don’t matter. You just do. And you can’t help it.” She thought of Cassian then. “Every smile is a song. Every touch is addictive, and longing will string you out like wet clothes drying in the sun.”_ _

__“That’s not very convenient.”_ _

__“No, it’s not.” Jyn smiled. “But this Jedi managed to hide it well enough for a time. When the Jedi Order supposedly betrayed the republic, he was spared from Order 66. He was a favorite of the then-chancellor, and as such was afforded clemency. But there were other worries, for his old Master had escaped execution, and was suspected of pursuing his Love. No one knows why, or how, he came to that conclusion - but just like love, jealousy doesn’t need reason.”_ _

__“Most humans don’t need reason at all. As you yourself have proven.”_ _

__Pain again. Searing. Jyn flinched, K-2SO quickly snapped her arm into its natural alignment. There was the cool rush of a bacta bandage. She didn’t realize she was holding one of Kaye’s hands, until the pain faded enough that she could feel the grip of metal against bone. It was white knuckled, but the droid didn’t seem to notice or care. Jyn continued._ _

__“He confronted his Master on Mustafar. They were the last of the Jedi order. There was no one to judge them. No one to stop them. Blow for Blow. Slice for Slice. They danced across lava and burning rock. Fighting over a woman who probably loved them both - and only wanted them to live and be happy.”_ _

__Jyn stared at Kaye. Darkness and hard lines. Mercury eyes that slid like ice in a glass. Was he the Jedi in that story? Was he the Master? The Queen? Something in her gut twisted at the question. Not quite empathy, but not quite disgust either. Fascination- maybe._ _

__“And then what happened?”_ _

__Jyn blinked and shook her head._ _

__“They ended up killing each other. And the Queen- Ambassador died of a broken heart. The Jedi Order was no more.”_ _

__A huff of offended exhaust._ _

__“That’s ridiculous.” Kaye pulled back his rapt attention. “Do Humans actually die of broken hearts?”_ _

__“You wanted a story. You didn’t say it had to be happy.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t even call it a story. What was the moral? Stories traditionally require morals.” The Droid demanded._ _

__Jyn examined K-2SO’s work. All parts of her arm were back in place. She could even wiggle her fingers without a terrible amount of pain. The bacta bandaging held fast._ _

__“That love makes idiots of us all.” She said finally, “Heroes. Masters. Queens. And that you’re lucky that it’s just my arm that’s broken.”_ _

__K-2SO said nothing to that. Rather, he clipped off some preprogrammed outpatient directions._ _

__“Your arm has been set. It will be at eighty-five percent functionality in two days if you are careful and avoid strenuous activities.”_ _

__Jyn batted her eyelashes. In that moment she was so perfectly condescending that she could give the universes snarkiest droid a run for his credits._ _

__“Kaye, you do know we are on an extraction mission for the rebellion with the explicit orders to infiltrate an Imperial Gala in Coruscant's capitol building - With an eighty-seven percent chance of failure, as you had so insistently stipulated in our briefing.”_ _

__“Don’t remind me.” He sighed._ _

__—-_ _

__Jyn was cold creature. The angles of her long white coat made her a glacier. It’s high, reflective collar hugged her neck. The neckline resolved as a counterpoint to her scandalously short dress length. Pointy boots snuggly climbed up her thighs. She looked every bit the wife of some Imperial so-and-so with credits to burn._ _

__If she was to be an honest soul for a minute, she would have said that she didn’t hate the outfit. She enjoyed the smell of the leather, the height of her clicking heels. It exuded respect and power - both things Jyn Erso knew she did not truly possess._ _

__Her boots snicked against black marble as she surveyed the gathered crowd. Dozens of tables filled a wide atrium, all dressed in white, with white plates, white utensils and white table cloths. Slinky, classical music filled the air as well as the percussion of a thousand twinkling, tinking glasses. People- all wealthy, all pristine, danced, drank, ate, joked, gambled, and whored their way around the ball without a care in the world._ _

__As if they weren’t the reason why entire planets were burned alive._ _

__But Jyn could play it cool and gentle. In this case she had to._ _

__She watched impassively at some drunken groping and adjusted the bandage on her arm. It was subtle, but it itched like a bastard. K-2SO loomed behind her, her faux security escort and personal monolith._ _

__Their mission was to sneak into Imperial Space, land on Coruscant, sneak into an Imperial Gala, and retrieve Cassian in a timely fashion. He had spent months deep undercover to snag an invitation. The hope was that he could inject himself into the fold of the Imperial Elite - steal some carefully laid acquisition plans, without anyone being the wiser._ _

__However he broke contact twelve days ago. He said in his last communication that he would be attending a “frivolous ball”. This was the only frivolous Imperial Ball they could come up with. Cassian had a tracking beacon, but it only worked short-range. Anything long range would trip Imperial security sensors._ _

__It was decided unanimously by the council to send an extraction team. Of two. K-2SO and Jyn were those two._ _

__Jyn hadn't seen him in months. And she, despite her better judgement, missed him terribly. Their relationship was new and on trembling legs - but Jyn hoped. They weren’t exclusive lovers - but the warm caramel softness of his eyes made her want to be._ _

__She hoped the rest of the mission was smooth sailing. Anything worse and she would bet the high council would have second thoughts about her position as Commander._ _

__“Cassian’s signal indicates he should be on the thirtieth floor in the west side.” K-2SO ‘whispered’. His Vocoder was set on low. In situations like this using a communication frequency was not strategically sound. Most times those were easier to infer pet than quiet conversation._ _

__“Great, the sooner we leave this place the better.”_ _

__“And here I thought you were enjoying yourself.” K-2SO tittered. “You’ve consumed twelve canapés.”_ _

__“They were good.” Jyn grumbled._ _

__“They could have been poisoned.”_ _

__“My loyal security escort would have informed me.” Jyn’s hand reached up to touch his faceplate playfully._ _

__“Only if your loyal security escort wanted to.” He replied._ _

__She huffed out a small laugh and about faced and made her way toward the elevator, sleek silver and shimmering glass. Thankfully, it was empty. Most of the crowd was enamoured with festivities that were on the main floor. They slid inside like it was the most natural thing in the world._ _

__“Jyn. Are you sure you want to do this?” K-2SO asked quietly, pressing the button that indicated thirty._ _

__“What are you on about Kaye? This is the whole reason why we are on this damned planet.”_ _

__She felt a pang if unease crawled up her gut._ _

__“Nothing, it’s just-“ He readjusted his posture, looking upwards - seemingly at something. “I have a feeling Cassian doesn’t want to be found. If he needed retrieval he would be out in the open, or he would be in prison. Not hiding behind a door thirty floors up.”_ _

__“Cassian could be grabbing data from a personal office. You don’t know.”_ _

__K-2SO shrugged in a helpless fashion. The lift stopped and he held the door for her. Every inch the perfectly built escort. They glided down the open hallway with ease. There were guards up here as well, but they didn’t spare Jyn a second glance. They seemed to be operating under the assumption that the security at the door was immaculate._ _

__And it was._ _

__Until K-2SO scrambled every Imperial scanner and frequency in a two mile radius._ _

__K-2SO and Jyn stopped far and away down an empty hallway. It was vacant. Without even a security drone. She felt a rush of excitement. Soon she would see Cassian, and his smile - honed and bladed like a knife made just for her. Maybe he would even be wearing a suit - cutting him down into even meaner, more angular lines. Her skin buzzed with the thought._ _

__“His tracking beacon says he’s located just behind that door.” The droid paused. “However, again, I must reiterate retrieval is ill advised at this time”_ _

__“Noted.” Jyn replied, took a breath, and slid open the door._ _

__Silence. And then a slick, jarring, repetitive noise, slippery like sodden fabric on sodden fabric._ _

__Jyn’s eyes snatched on the movement within. It was dark, but she could see as clearly._ _

__There was Cassian in a suit, as expected, only, he was on the floor at the foot of a massive bed. His chin was propped up on the mattress and a woman’s legs were wrapped around his head._ _

__Bile rose in Jyn’s throat as the blood in her face fell._ _

__“Who the fuck-“ The woman growled. Her blonde hair and her dress were in equal states of disarray._ _

__Cassian moved his head, ducking under lean, tanned, feminine legs. Jyn could see the panic in his dark eyes. The set of his mouth, that was still wet._ _

__“I’m so sorry.” Jyn breathed. “Wrong room, please excuse me.”_ _

__She slammed backwards. Away from the door. Away from both of their horrified faces. And her own embarrassment. Kaye’s hands chased after her, but she managed to slip past him._ _

__“You knew this entire time didn’t you.” Jyn growled._ _

__“I had suspicions. But not facts.” K-2SO responded mechanically._ _

__“That’s why you were reluctant to find him.”_ _

__“I did say retrieval was ill-advised at this time.”_ _

__A quick sound escaped her throat, the small gasping whine of a wounded animal. The same sound she made whenever she was stabbed._ _

__“Jyn-“_ _

__She barreled into the hallway. Long legs, long heels and stalking. A feline with no prey in particular. Everything was on the menu. The bright copper tang of blood blossomed inside her mouth, her teeth cleanly clipped her cheek._ _

__K-2 burst into the hallway behind her. He became that same robotic machine he was meant to be. Her security escort, nothing more. Only a few steps behind._ _

__She was surprised he didn’t decide to wait outside the door for Cassian to finish._ _

__They passed doors upon doors, bulkheads upon bulkheads. Fluorescent track-lighting, swirling architecture and cold glass._ _

__A hand grabbed her from behind. She was yanked backwards into an empty room._ _

__“Your heart rate is elevated. Your facial features are showing signs of stress. If you would like to get out of here alive, I highly suggest taking the opportunity to cool off.”_ _

__The droid proceeded to lock the bulkhead doors._ _

__The room she was in was red, to a gaudy degree. Plush, velvet. Gold finishes. Randomly placed, bronze, hooded statues watched over the assortment of plush reclining couches. Outside was the skyline of Coruscant, glistering like a faceted diamonds. She walked over to a desk that was probably worth its weight in credits. It was an unoccupied office or lounge of some sort._ _

__She couldn’t argue with her partners judgement. It made sense now why he had followed her. She was compromised. Kaye, prudent, logical Kaye, wouldn’t let human emotions blow the extraction mission._ _

__Her brain felt like a furnace, too hot to touch._ _

__Kaye slid a drink into her hands. Whiskey. She knocked it back in record time. His second hand, surprisingly, was ready with a replacement. She knocked that back too._ _

__The slick burn of the alcohol was beautiful, incandescent. It glided across her her temples like a knife skimming skin. A match to oil. A spark that lit a swiftly growing inferno._ _

__The droid shrugged, turned around and proffered her an entire crystal decanter. As this was nothing but expected. As if this was another tick into one of his statistic boxes. More undeniable proof that Jyn was unstable. Weak. Unfit for command._ _

__She had no doubts every second of this moment was being recorded for debriefing. For a case built to prove she wasn’t ready for leading her own missions officially. The way that he was staring at her, vacant stars filled with neither sympathy or distaste, made her stomach twist into ugliness._ _

__She took the gleaming stopper out, hurled it across the room. It shattered wetly against the wall. She kicked at the desk chair violently. Uncaring fists knocked over a lamp, splayed hands swept the data pads and the other tumblers. It was an instant of red faced rage. She burned hatred at both ends. If she had the choice, she would have exploded into a fiery typhoon that ate up the Empire. The Rebellion. Everything in the space of her last breath._ _

__K-2SO finally flinched, but Jyn didn’t care. Her anger ricocheted back to Cassian. And at herself._ _

__Of course she wasn’t special._ _

__Of course she wasn’t, how stupid was she?_ _

__That she could be deluded so easily into believing Cassian could be hers and hers alone. People like him were never tamed. Never owned. The just allowed someone to hold a leash temporarily._ _

__Then again, how could she be angry? Jyn would do the same, if she didn’t have intimacy issues. They were the same cloth after all._ _

__Hypocrite, her heart sang._ _

__And they had even agreed from the outset that monogamy in this instance was not sensible. Not when each day was likely to be your last. Even if she, in her heart of hearts, didn’t want to._ _

__She breathed._ _

__And then it was gone. The conflagration left he body on the exhale. Only cold blood was left in her anger’s wake._ _

__She only wished K-2SO hadn’t crumpled her last cigarette in his fist._ _

__But she sipped at the bottle calmly, as if the past thirty seconds hadn’t happened. Her thinly held composure was restored. She hooked her leg around the abused chair and sat down. Her boots crossed themselves on the desktop, and she leaned back with all the confidence of a landlord._ _

__“I see that you are jealous.” Kaye pointed out._ _

__She glared daggers, But the droid was leaned against the bookcase, arms folded, not even facing her enough to notice._ _

__“Perhaps a little.” She agreed after a moment._ _

__“Perhaps a lot.”_ _

__Jyn twisted her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Leather on leather creaked against her spine._ _

__“I can see why.” Kaye’s tone was caustic. “You almost died to rescue Cassian, and here he is - living it up in a palatial palace, on the top of Coruscant, eating finger food and eating out women.”_ _

__“Kaye-“_ _

__“What, isn’t that what you humans call it colloquially? Eating out?”_ _

__“Yeah, but you didn’t have to say it.” She sneered._ _

__“I find it interesting that you can beat a man’s head in until his skull cracks and bits of brain matter fly everywhere - but that when you are presented with a benign turn of phrase you flinch.”_ _

__Jyn folded her arms. The drained tumblers glinted I the waning light. K-2SO continued after a moment, when he processed that she wasn’t going to deign his comment with a reply._ _

__“Regardless. Here you are in an office, in arguably the best dress you have ever worn. Alone and surrounded by enemies - while he his comfortably tucked away in another woman’s arms.”_ _

__Jyn frowned at this. Not because she was angry at the thought of Cassian, but because something wasn’t right. It was incredibly suspicious that K-2SO voiced anything that had to do with empathy. Rather, it seemed it her that there was an ulterior emotion to be had._ _

__“Wait, are you- also jealous?”_ _

__“Of what?” The vocoder became a tangled snarl._ _

__“Of that woman.” Jyn let her teeth show. It wasn’t a smile, but it was close enough to it._ _

__“A flouncy meatbag without two brain cells to rub together? You must be joking.”_ _

__“No, I am not.” She replied. “However, I am curious about just how devoted to Cassian you really are. It must grind your gears you to watch him do half the shit he does. Without you. His loyal droid. It must bother you to see that he’s just fine without you. Better even. And it must bother you to see how easily you can be replaced.”_ _

__“I would rather I be replaced with that flouncy meatbag than you, all things considered.”_ _

__Jyn’s composure fractured again. And this time there was no smoothing it over. She re-crossed her legs on what was probably the most expensive wood she had ever touched._ _

__“That wasn’t what I was getting at. Has Cassian ever risked his own life for you - like you do every day?”_ _

__“Why would he risk his life over a machine?”_ _

__“Why would I?”_ _

__“Because you’re absurd. And possibly overly sentimental.”_ _

__“That's the first time I’ve been accused of such a thing.”_ _

__“Cassian and I were never exclusive.” Jyn said. “Or in love.”_ _

__“But you want to be.” K-2 intoned. Then a defeated shrug. “Since it seems like we’ll be here a while, There’s more alcohol in the desk.”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__Time drifted, the sun sunk lower in the horizon. The room became a deeper shade of crimson. It was like the inside of a burning, bleeding heart. Jyn polished off the decanter and busied herself by watching speeders pass the enormous window. Unfortunately, she was not a cheap date in the slightest. Only the barest hints of a buzz licked at the base of her skull._ _

__She was cooling off. Slowly. Bit by bit the fury leached out of her._ _

__She thought about why Cassian did what he did. And found that seduction was the primary weapon in a spy’s repertoire. It was hard to stay angry. But she found it was even harder to forgive him._ _

__She thought of the relationship Cassian and K-2SO enjoyed. Of brothers. Of something perhaps even closer. Jyn had been angry yes, but perhaps The droid was equally betrayed. Perhaps that remark about finger food and women included more than one person in the room._ _

__And then she thought of herself. And where she fit into the picture. It would have explained K-2SO’s initial cold behavior towards Jyn, and his constant, incessant needling._ _

__Finally, Jyn addressed K-2SO once more. It was a quiet question, but a burning one nonetheless._ _

__“Are you jealous of me?” She asked the shadow in the office corner. “Is that your problem? Has that always been your problem? This entire time? All the sarcasm and bickering?”_ _

__K-2SO did not respond, but silence was as good as a yes._ _

__“Well, you don’t have to worry about that Kaye. Cassian doesn’t want me. Not like that. You just had visual  
proof.”_ _

__“You have already both had intercourse seven times.” Kaye spat irritably._ _

__Jyn flushed at the obviousness of it. She didn’t really want to ask how Kaye knew, Because of course he would know. He could probably read her hormone levels. His sensors could catch bits of foreign material that was all Cassian. All her._ _

__“I mean, maybe like that. But long term? Cassian breaks people. That is his job. That is what he’s good at.”_ _

__He seemed to mull it over. His head tilted like he was assessing some sort of logistical quandary._ _

__“And you? What’s your job?”_ _

__“That's an easy one.” She almost laughed. “I’m good at being broken.”_ _

__His voice lost its acid. Instead of harsh knife-like syllables, his diction smoothed into silk and butter._ _

__“How convenient. I’m relatively efficient at fixing most classes of star-ships, vehicles, weapons, structures, mechanical devices-“ he paused. “And when the situation requires it, people.”_ _

__“Yeah. That’s great and all-“ She flinched at her own gentle, lilting voice. “But your efforts would be wholly wasted on me. And we all know how you hate inefficiency.”_ _

__She waved her damaged arm to prove the point.  
It still hurt. It still itched._ _

__And just like that, K-2SO caught it in his fingers, like he had done before. So gentle, his touch was but a whisper. She felt vulnerable with his fingers around her pulse. With the barest amount of effort he could squeeze her wrist into pulp. But instead, he traced the ridges of vein beneath the pad of her palm._ _

__“My efforts are only wasted when you don’t acknowledge them.” He replied, his voice taking on a more mournful note. “Jyn Erso. If I was to tell you a secret, would you hold it in the utmost confidence?”_ _

__Jyn lowered her hand to the table, and Kaye - much to her surprise cradled her hand under his own._ _

__“Shoot.” She replied, willing herself to remain casual._ _

__“I am not jealous of you.” He said steadily. “I’m jealous of Cassian.”_ _

__Her brain screeched to a halt. She couldn’t feel her heartbeat. Or her face._ _

__“Wait- Why?”_ _

__“Because he has you.” He replied patiently._ _

__“I’m sorry - what?”_ _

__“You care about him. Regardless if he feels that same way. I have no such privilege.”_ _

__“And such a privilege it is to be cared about by a two-bit criminal come commander. Who certainly isn’t very smart. Or strong. Or beautiful. Or good with words. Or a even a worthwhile leader.”_ _

__K-2SO shook his head irritably._ _

__“He gets all your care and concern. You attention. Your desire. Your praise. Your loyalty. Your adoration. Me? I’m a reprogrammed Imperial Droid designed for combat and strategic analysis. My job is to watch. To obey. Not worthy of the same treatment.”_ _

__“And what happened to your opinion that I was overly sentimental?”_ _

__“It was a miscalculation on my part. You didn’t do it for me. You did it for him.” He sighed - static and vibration. “It wouldn’t do to lose Cassian Andor’s droid.”_ _

__“You are an idiot.” Jyn sneered. “I shot myself into space to save a friend. I’m not sure what it says about me that I would rather die in a frigid vacuum than to be without your presence, but there it is. And if you don’t think that’s care and concern, well, I don’t know what to tell you.”_ _

__She flipped his fingers over, so that she was holding his hand instead._ _

__K-2SO was taken aback by this, she could see in in the phosphors of his retinas. But he didn’t let go. Jyn squeezed._ _

__“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I enjoy your company. And I thought you didn’t need me to say it. I thought we understood each other like that.” She huffed. “You have my attention. You have my loyalty. And hey, I’ll work on the praise since it so important to you.”_ _

__“And your desire?” The tone was hopeful. Mournful. Snide. Everything and nothing. It tasted like all the doubt she had inside of herself with Cassian._ _

__And It hit her like an avalanche. Her grip on his hand loosened._ _

__Jyn never thought about K-2SO in that way. He had never tried to seduce her, or even discuss anything of a sexual nature with her before. She was surprised to find herself unopposed to the idea. There was no attraction to his body. And Jyn would have put money on the fact that he was not attracted to her own._ _

__But the way he moved was not without an enviable amount of grace. He was cunning, sarcastic and downright disagreeable. But that was how she liked her men. Tall, dark, and disagreeable. He met all those points._ _

__And to know that he was attracted to something about her as well, made her even less opposed._ _

__“I just had an idea.” Kaye said, after an inordinate amount of silence. “You should steal me, and run away. You’re good at that.”_ _

__“I don’t follow.” Jyn said carefully._ _

__“You aren’t lying. You do enjoy my company.” He said, with a sudden, bright confidence. “ And given this illuminating conversation, I daresay I enjoy yours just as much, of not more. Why do we even need Cassian? Or the rebellion? Why are we even here?”_ _

__“I'm not leaving the rebellion Kaye. Not until the Empire is a memory. You know me well enough by now.”_ _

__“Then just take me - put in a request to transfer me into your care. You technically outrank Cassian now. No one would be able to say no.”_ _

__“And I’m certain it would look like a petty jab from an ex-lover. No dice Kaye.”_ _

__His hands went to her shoulders._ _

__“You never asked. But Cassian and I have engaged in intercourse in twenty-one instances. If it’s the experience you are concerned about, you need not worry.”_ _

__“I didn’t need to know that.” The whiskey afterburn on her tongue soured. Jyn made to get up from the chair, but Kaye pulled her back down into it. He didn’t have skin, but the plating on his face was unexpectedly warm when it slid across her cheekbone. His face traced her clavicle, and she, damning herself, hitched a breath. Her fingers tightened on the arm rests._ _

__“I think I have an understanding of what is required to perform to expectation.” Kaye hummed._ _

__“I don’t doubt you. But still, no dice.”_ _

__K-2SO fluttered his touch to her shoulders, the cords of muscles that held her head. He kneaded, he massaged. He made a promise without speaking. She was rapidly sinking into it. The idea. It still tasted sour, but the kind of sour she was all to comfortable with. The kind with too much sucrose to really mind._ _

__“Has Cassian served you?” The whisper of his vocoder made her shiver. “Or has he made you beg?  
I would never make you beg. You will only ever have to ask once, and it’s yours.”_ _

__He went lower, glided over her curves. A sly, knowing, reverence._ _

__“Even if I asked you to shut up?” Lips parted over teeth. She was serrated. Sharp and sweet._ _

__“I believe that's outside my parameters.” It was almost a laugh._ _

__His hand spiraled up her neck, her throat tipped back, her eyes staring into two binary stars. An errant thumb swiped across her jugular. Deep. Deadly. Dark._ _

__“I will never tire. And even if you decide to be with someone else. Even if you are engaged sexually with another sentient, I will still be yours.”_ _

__A heartbeat._ _

__And then another._ _

__With great effort, Jyn snapped up her resolve._ _

__“Kaye. Why are you doing this?”_ _

__“I-“ K-2SO stuttered, stumbled._ _

__Then she wielded her resolve like a hammer._ _

__“I don’t want you to do this because you feel betrayed. Or ignored. Or uncared for. I’ve made enough choices to know that spite will never win what you want in the end.”_ _

__“Is this Jyn Erso being wise?”_ _

__“No, this is Jyn Erso being kind.”_ _

__“If you were actually kind, you would accept my offer.”_ _

__Jyn snorted and got up from her chair. Out of Kaye’s thrall, and away from his cloying grasp. His hands trailed after her, but she didn’t care. Night had fallen, and she trusted most the crowd was sufficiently drunk enough to let them both slip out unnoticed. Hang this conversation and hang Cassian._ _

__“This conversation is on hold indefinitely. We’ve wasted enough time here Kaye, let’s go.”_ _

__—-_ _

__As far as Jyn was concerned, her first mission as a commander was going to hell in a purple basket. Not five minutes after they left the office when they noticed Cassian was being chased by six- no seven guards._ _

__Apparently his honey was very, very curious about their intrusion. The woman in question was standing in the middle of the hallway, blanket wrapped around her torso, screeching and pointing._ _

__“Great.” Jyn sighed. She took the blaster that she had hid in the small of her back and aimed it at the ceiling. She fired once. Twice. Three times. Panicked screams echoed from the main atrium below, and from Jyn’s vantage point - the once drunk, languishing crowd boiled and convulsed into a stampede. Perfect cover for Cassian. And the guards’ attentions were fully fixed on her and K-2SO. The spy was promptly forgotten._ _

__“Are you clinically insane?” K-2SO growled._ _

__“Only seventy-eight percent of the time, but I trust you with exact statistics.” Jyn rushed the elevator, with K-2SO right behind her. She slammed on the door closing button, while K-2SO frantically tapped at the rooftop button. It was where their shuttle was parked._ _

__Laser-bolts pinged off the glass in red streaks._ _

__“I honestly can’t believe you.”_ _

__“Says the droid who took the liberty to try to seduce a rebel commander in an Imperial office.”_ _

__The elevator dinged. Jyn and K-2SO ripped themselves out into the landing platform. Unfortunately, they were not alone. At least eight storm-troopers marched towards them - and the U-wing was the ship farthest parked down the platform._ _

__“We’re still not done that conversation by the way.” K-2SO said, taking cover behind a storage container._ _

__“Does now look like the time to continue it? I said it was on hold. Indefinitely.”_ _

__Jyn moved behind a decorative pillar. Predictably, the troopers began shooting_ _

__“Then why would you bring it back up?” K-2SO peered out from behind his cover. “Two on the left. Six on the right. There’s one in the back, by our ship. I cannot make out his armament at this time.”_ _

__“Because I was.” Jyn fired, and hit a trooper directly in the throat. “Pointing out.” She popped another off, helmet shot. “The absurdity.” Again this time in the knees. “Of you.” Another neck shot. “Not believing.” A groin. “Me.”_ _

__Most of the troopers were down. The one in the back however was outside her firing range._ _

__K-2SO suddenly rushed towards her. He yanked her behind his cover. The pillar she was hiding behind toppled over in an explosion of fire and smoke. She could feel the corrosive heat. Debris jettisoned into the air towards them, but Kaye wrapped himself around Jyn protectively. His broad back took most of the impact._ _

__“Was that a rocket launcher?” Jyn coughed- smoke had filled her lungs._ _

__“Apparently so.” K-2SO responded mildly, appearing no worse for the wear. “Probably anti-aircraft.”_ _

__“We need to down him before he manages a re-load. Luckily, rocket launchers aren’t fast or precise.”_ _

__“Affirmative.” Without hesitation K-2SO shout out from behind cover, Jyn covered him from behind, but that proved unnecessary. The droid was swift, and moved serpentine, so even if the trooper managed to reload - it would be difficult to make a direct hit._ _

__The droid quickly pinned the man. Throwing the rocket launcher off the rooftop with unequaled efficiency._ _

__“You won’t get away with this,” The trooper snarled into his faceplate. “Even now there’s probably a platoon of soldiers coming for you. You won’t escape.”_ _

__“How intimidating.” The droid said carelessly. “But I do suppose taking a hostage for questioning would cost us valuable time.” K-2SO winched the storm-trooper's head off from his neck and tossed it to the buildings below._ _

__Jyn, the thief, the liar, the convict and the commander - had found that scene… enthralling somehow. The deadliness of her friend had yanked on her blood and bones. A spark snapped. If Cassian’s smile was a knife edge, K-2SO was a saber._ _

__“Now, Can we please continue our previous conversation?” K-2SO wiped his hands, but his focus was entirely on her._ _

__The spark died._ _

__“I said indefinitely.” She walked towards the ship. She didn’t dare holster her blaster, but she did loosen her grip._ _

__“Indefinitely means an unspecified period of time.” The droid released the loading platform. “An unspecified period of time has passed. I would like to continue.”_ _

__“Fine.” Her eyes rolled. “But don’t expect my undivided attention.”_ _

__“Fine.” It was clear the droid was exasperated. “To answer your previous question...I’m doing this because I’ve felt compelled to longer than I would like to admit. I haven’t met many people who would throw themselves into space for something considered less than an organic being. You stepped in front of me, more than once - putting yourself between myself and harm.”_ _

__Jyn carelessly passed him and walked up into the ship._ _

__“That’s basic decency Kaye.”_ _

__The door quietly behind them. Jyn stripped off her boots and grabbed her jacket. She didn’t realize how cold it was inside the ship. Her younger worried over the cut she had made inside her cheek earlier._ _

__“Is it?” K-2SO followed. “ I haven’t met another human who would give me a blaster to defend myself at the expense of their own safety.”_ _

__She tasted the ozone of Scarif. White and hot. Sand. And Sweat. And loss. She remembered handing him her blaster like she handed him a part of herself._ _

__“Because I trusted you. And I still trust you to watch my back.” She meant every syllable, and she didn’t regret it. “And Also maybe humans aren’t the best racial representation of kindness in the universe.”_ _

__Frustration was building in her veins. Again this conversation was going nowhere._ _

__“So you trust me, enjoy my company, and would rather die in the vacuum of space than lose me.” His voice slanted. “But that is not enough. My argument was not compelling.”_ _

__Jyn did a final sweep of the hold. Weapons checked. Clear of hostiles or sabotage as far as she could tell. It was becoming increasingly common for the Empire to take key components out of rebel ships and let them implode in orbit, rather than chase after them._ _

__“It’s not about logic. Or sound argument. It’s about feeling, and you haven’t been transparent on what actually makes you want to do this.”_ _

__“You don’t think my affections are sincere.” His head tilted like some sort of curious, irritated bird._ _

__Jyn rolled her eyes, sighed, turned around and made for the cockpit. Her hips sank into the co-pilot’s seat and began the ship’s initiation sequence. Power thrummed under her fingertips, stretching to other components. K-2SO turned to busy himself at the diagnostics console._ _

__“You haven’t been transparent on what these affections actually are.” Jyn’s voice carried backwards. “You’ve only convinced me that I’m a rebound. A way to get back at Cassian.”_ _

__She flicked on the power relay like it was the punctuation at the end of her sentence. A small finality. The ship managed to break the atmosphere easily. A jump to hyperspace was unnecessary. The Gala wasn’t equipped for war, only personal altercations. And because Kaye jammed every signal in a two mile radius, no one could chase after them. It would take them hours to organize a search._ _

__Jyn leaned back into her chair._ _

__She didn’t expect K-2SO to lay his cards on the table. Droids, by their own nature are inscrutable in the emotions department. She was sure organics were the same way to them. She did not take it personally._ _

__However, she was disinterested in any being that could not meet her with equal forthrightness, no matter if there were other traits she found attractive. She had enough piss-poor luck with Cassian-_ _

__Suddenly, the chair was wrenched 180 degrees, and Jyn faced a very, stern looking droid. The careless grace K-2SO had was gone. He was rigid and aggressive. His eyes managed to flare with a bluer, hotter luminescence. Mechanical hands rested on either side of her face. She was caged, with no avenue of escape._ _

__“It’s love. If I wasn’t clear.” His voice, was so firm, so deep, so dark, so human, it took her a moment to absorb the words and the intent behind them._ _

__Fortunately or unfortunately, the criminal in her kicked in. She wore the same face she had during saboc, she folded her arms over her chest and stared._ _

__“It’s complete and unfounded adoration.” He stumbled a bit, unsure of himself under her gaze. “And perhaps that’s not enough to make up for the fact I’m not Cassian, and that I can never really be human. Or really male. But here I stand.”_ _

__He kneeled then and managed, somehow to pry her arms from her chest. Hands folded themselves back into his own. K-2SO was still taller than her, him on the floor, and herself seated - but not by much. It was as level as they both could possibly get._ _

__“And maybe it’s nothing a memory wipe can’t fix, for certain. But I’d rather not.” He murmured, static and softness. “It’s my dearest hope you feel the same way.”_ _

__“Droids can hope?” Jyn’s voice cracked. Her composure began to crumble._ _

__“You taught me how.”_ _

__A lone tear escaped and slid down her cheek like a razorblade. Both at the thought and the declaration. Jyn never had expensive jewelry, or fancy speeders, But in this moment she understood wealth. She had accumulated treasure she was loathe to part with._ _

__It was impossible._ _

__The entire situation was impossible, but she dealt in impossible every day._ _

__K-2SO wiped the wetness away. He pressed his forehead against hers. She could hear his primary processor humming in her ears. Across her skull- and electric rhythm he shared with her._ _

__“I want you in every capacity. You already own me, even if you never do decide to make it official.” He said softly. “You are annoying, infuriating - vicious. But in all the ways I thoroughly enjoy. We make a good team. And what’s better, you actually care for me. Really and truly.“_ _

__Every inch of her will shattered._ _

__Jyn threw her arms around his neck. They became flush together. Kaye hugged her back, she could feel the prongs of his jaw as he nestled into her shoulder._ _

__And they stayed like that for a while. Time dripping and ceding it’s dominion._ _

__Sometimes, there is no greater pleasure in the universe than being held, and holding someone._ _

__“In case you were wondering I find you aesthetically pleasing as well.” His voice vibrated along her collarbone. “This whole Cassian thing is an excuse, really. Putting the string of code to admit it together was more difficult than anticipated.”_ _

__It occurred to her she hadn’t said anything for a while now. And Kaye, being Kaye, needed some sort of verbal confirmation that she felt the same way._ _

__“I will do this Kaye. One three conditions.”_ _

__He tilted his head, some sort of confused, alien pup. Jyn laughed quietly and continued._ _

__“One, my relationship with you will be public. I won’t be slinking around ashamed of it. Two, if you want to leave and consider someone else - you tell me. You don’t go behind my back and try to seduce a person in an Imperial office. Three, we are equal. What’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine - until the point that one of us, or we both decide to separate.”_ _

__“Those are hardly conditions.” He huffed,_ _

__“What you would call them, then?”_ _

__“Gifts.” He sighed. “Pride, Free-will, and equality.”_ _

__Jyn was at a loss for what to say. She only knew what she wanted to do. And she was unsure if he would welcome it._ _

__“Can I- Can I kiss you?”_ _

__“I’ve never been kissed before.”_ _

__“But you and Cassian-“_ _

__“As I’m sure you’re aware, Cassian is… rougher with his affections.”_ _

__Jyn briefly wondered what constituted as rough to a Droid. But K-2SO loomed large in her vision. His face was so close to hers, that she could feel like light static of his plating. His haptic feedback array was in full swing._ _

__Lips pressed against an immovable grill - and Jyn could, should have been disappointed. But she wasn’t. Someone loved her. Someone was allowing her closeness. No conditions. No sharing. Just for her. The thought of it burned just like a kiss._ _

__Then Kaye did something she did not expect, he leaned into it. Fingers traced at her neck. Her hair. He, for all his pretense, was trying to give her everything a human being could, and it was so sweet it hurt._ _

__She sank into his touch. It was, somehow, paradise - being bundled up in a droids arms, on the floor, near the cockpit of a ship that was parked at the tallest spire in Coruscant. Words left her lips before she could even consider them._ _

__“Kaye, I want. Well. I want this to work. I really do, And I am worried-“_ _

__Her arms flapped in a way that was less expressive than she had hoped._ _

__“That I can’t satisfy you sexually.” His voice dragged low, but playful. Almost mocking,_ _

__“No, that I can’t satisfy YOU sexually.”_ _

__What she said was true. She wasn’t quite sure how droids actually got off. It’s not like there were books, or holocrons, and she, unfortunately, did not delve into the sticker bits of the holonet._ _

__It felt a lot like being an awkward teenager again, except less teenage angst and more existential angst._ _

__“Do you want to know how Cassian goes about it?” He purred brightly. His hands, without provocation, traveled up her skirt._ _

__Jyn gasped._ _

__Then reeled._ _

__Then moaned._ _

__—-_ _

__Their mission was technically a failure, K-2SO and Jyn maintained that Cassian’s tracking beacon was untraceable. But they did manage to create a distraction enough for Cassian to steal a ship for a speedy exit._ _

__Jyn almost asked about the woman with him, but kept her mouth shut. That way lay Krait Dragons._ _

__She was then commended for her quick thinking under pressure, against impossible odds, that allowed Cassian to safely to return to the rebellion with his stolen cache of Imperial Data. Jyn shrugged at the praise, saluted, and walked out of the debriefing room._ _

__In the weeks that followed, Jyn put in a request to place K-2SO under the general care and jurisdiction on the Alliance. It was the same clause that allowed C-3PO and R2-D2 their ability to decide for themselves what missions and duties they were to perform. Cassian seemed to have a problem with this, and filed a rebuttal to her request. She had been ignoring him since his return, and she couldn’t tell what frustrated him more - the fact she was running circles around him in Rebellion politics, that she was taking his favorite droid, of the fact she didn’t pay him any further attention than what was necessary._ _

__Furthermore, K-2SO had filed a request for flight command. It was away from both Cassian and Jyn, but it was a strategic move. If Jyn and K-2SO were public about their relationship, it would not be appropriate for him to be in a relationship with a senior officer._ _

__He also wanted to fly. On his own._ _

__Something about soaring appealed to him. It was hard not to look at him and think of the darkness that nestled itself between systems. She liked the idea that when this was all over that they both could fly far and away. Past planets and stars, maybe then she would finally be comfortable in the vacuum of space. She and he together._ _

__And Jyn was dreaming of that very same idea when a knock on the door woke her up._ _

__“Go back to sleep.” Kaye said softly, brushing the hair from her face. “I can handle this.”_ _

__There was something not quite right in his tone. Another knock sounded, more aggressive this time._ _

__“It’s Cassian, Isn’t it?” Jyn groaned._ _

__“Yes, and It appears he’s in no mood to be social.”_ _

__Jyn slipped out of her coverlet, dragged herself out of bed, and picked up her jacket from where she had left it the night before. Being a commander had its perks. Like private quarters and sheer rock walls that were soundproof. K-2SO remained her her bed - watching her languid movements with great interest._ _

__He waved, like she had done when he was trapped and desperately floating through space. She bit back a shy smile and thought of the night before. Hours that flowed sticky sweet like honey_ _

__In those hours, Jyn didn’t see stars. Or white._ _

__No, she saw- she felt the texture of her worn childhood blanket. Scratchy beneath her fingertips. The shush-shush of gentle rain against foggy glass. Caf on her tongue. The afterburn of a blaster, warm against her retinas. The swell and pull of the ocean, loosening a boulder from the cliff side._ _

__Jyn held him as she rode it out on his fingers. Again. And Again. And again. Her arms still draped around his neck, her rhythm slowing to a stop. Her body was draped atop his._ _

__Apparently droids could alter their haptic feedback array into sensory overload. As far as most machines were aware that was the closest thing to orgasm they knew. Glutting themselves on information._ _

__And Kaye had reached overload at least six times while  
Jyn curled, climbed, and groaned._ _

__“Jyn, this is really immature. Can’t we talk about this?” Cassian shouted from behind the bulkhead door._ _

__Perhaps the room wasn’t as sound proof as she would have liked._ _

__“I’ll handle this Kaye. It’s been a long time coming I suppose.”_ _

__“I’m here if you need me.” He replied quietly. “Just say the word and I will strangle him for you.”_ _

__Jyn stomped over to the door and twisted it open a crack. Her face was the only thing she allowed to be visible._ _

__“Cassian, to what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _

__“Jyn I’m not here to play games. Stop this foolishness now.”_ _

__“I’m not quite sure what you mean.” Jyn’s mock innocence definitely needed work._ _

__“Cancel the request you filed about K-2SO. Now.” Cassian growled:_ _

__“I’m sorry, that suspiciously sounded like an order from someone who is technically my subordinate.”_ _

__“Enough, Jyn. You’ve had your fun. And I’m sorry you had to see me in a… compromising position. She meant nothing.”_ _

__“Cassian, this isn’t me trying to get back at you. Okay?”_ _

__“Then what is this?”_ _

__“This is me in a relationship.”_ _

__“Very funny Jyn. You don’t do relationships. And neither does Kaye.”_ _

__Jyn sucked on her teeth. She thought about slamming the door in his face, but that would have accomplished very little.”_ _

__“You’re speaking from experience I presume? I don’t actually think you’ve ever asked us what we wanted. And Maybe you’re right. we haven’t done them before, but we’re trying one now.”_ _

__“I was only trying to get information from her.” He ground out. “Don’t do this.”_ _

__“Was that information lodged somewhere up her cunt?” Jyn needled back. “No Cassian. I’ve thought about it long and hard, there’s no judgements there. You are your own man. K-2SO and I are our own people. I’m just making sure K-2SO is seen as such. We chose to be with each other exclusively for the foreseeable future, and I’m giving him the freedom of that choice.”_ _

__“Even if the future is uncertain?” Cassian shot back,_ _

__“Even if. I want to spend the time I have now with him in it.”_ _

__Jyn opened the door wider, her chin held high. She was wearing very little. A jacket covered her breasts, but it was clear she was wearing nothing underneath. It stretched down to her legs, but if she shifted, the apex of her legs would undoubtedly be visible._ _

__Behind her was K-2SO reclined on the rumpled bed, arms crossed behind his head like the loth-cat who got the cream. Jyn smiled wide, probably as wide as Kaye would if he had a mouth._ _

__“Cassian, pleasure as always.” The droid said wickedly. “Jyn, has he come to join us?”_ _

__“Unfortunately not it seems.” She laughed, as Cassian’s tan skin paled to the color of a fish’s underbelly. “He was just stopping by.”_ _

__“That is indeed unfortunate.” K-2SO oozed. “My fondest regards!”_ _

__“Yes Cassian, we must bid you Adieu. We should have lunch sometime.”_ _

__“This isn’t over!”_ _

__“No, but I do have a fussy Droid in my quarters in desperate need of calibration. See you soon.”_ _

__And the bulkhead door slammed shut in Cassian’s face._ _

__“That went well.” K-2SO said._ _

__But Jyn laughed, bright and careless. She felt like the sun, warm and seeping. She stared at her lover draped across the bed and her heart caught once again._ _

__He laid there like a slice of the blackest sky, the deepest ocean. His arms outstretched into forever that she couldn’t shy away from. Jyn could fall into him, and no gravity would ever catch her. She could fly through the darkness knowing it held her, and held her fast - allowing her freedom, allowing her to fly._ _

__“It was so very much worth it.”_ _

__“You said something about calibrations?” He rumbled._ _

__“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Jyn purred._ _

__Jyn nestled into his arms, Jacket and all - content to just breathe and listen to him breathe. A hum of complex machinery that undoubtedly loved her._ _

__Perhaps she was a Void-walker after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to make content in this ship. Let me sing you the lonely, lonely song of my people.


End file.
